


Pretty boy, darling (and other petnames)

by RedDragon (TheDancingOcelot)



Series: friends with benefits [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (for both of them), Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size queen Geralt, bit of, i cannot stress how pwp this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingOcelot/pseuds/RedDragon
Summary: Sometimes all they have to do is look at each other.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: friends with benefits [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833514
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163





	Pretty boy, darling (and other petnames)

They had been making eyes at each other throughout Jaskier's set at the inn. For someone who often seemed to have the emotional intelligence of a radish, Geralt could reasonably read Jaskier's moods, especially when his own matched them. That led them to have several quite interesting encounters, as Jaskier seemed to be as interested in Geralt as the other way around. They had a good thing going, between sweet and spicy, like peppermint candy.

Geralt had a gut feeling on how their night would end. He more than welcomed it.

-  
Jaskier loved the little back and forth of glances and teasing touches he and Geralt had before inevitably falling in bed together. The way his heart beat a little faster when he caught Geralt's dark eyes and the little smile at the corner of his lips, the way he would put his hand at the small of Geralt's back and the myriad of other things that culminated on them sweaty and sated.

That's how they found themselves after bathing, trading biting kisses, hands wandering gently, searchingly, until they decided how they wanted each other.

Jaskier rubbed his thumb under Geralt's tip, smearing precome against his skin. Geralt whined, the sensation made his abdomen flutter, the muscles in his legs couldn't decide whether to spread as open or shut as closed as they could. It left his legs tense and trembling, his face flushed at how such a light and gentle touch could drag that kind of sensations from him.

Jaskier moaned against his neck, grinding his hardness against the cleft of his ass and clutching at Geralt's chest with his free hand.

"Oh darling, your skin is so _soft_ -" he paused to hum and kiss Geralt's shoulder, "so slick and _beautiful_ , don't you love it?"

___Geralt growled and threw his arm back, his hand grasped Jaskier by the ass to pull him closer._ _ _

___"I think you should stop talking and fuck me, pretty boy," Geralt rumbled and turned his head to bite Jaskier's ear._ _ _

His voice made Jaskier scramble to pull off the plug nestled inside Geralt and slick himself up, a giddy feeling making itself known in his chest, pleasure at having Geralt call him 'pretty' sparking across his body. 

___He sank in smoothly, both of them making needy noises at the back of their throats. Jaskier wrapped his hand back around Geralt, still teasing, playing with his foreskin, gaining a breathless gasp for his efforts. A louder gasp was dragged from himself when he felt Geralt's hand card through the hair at the back of his head and pull. The feeling set him thrusting shallowly, belly tight with the urge to move faster._ _ _

___Geralt bared his teeth and tightened his muscles around Jaskier, the grip he had on Jaskier's hair getting lighter until he was mostly cupping his head._ _ _

___"Fuck, you're so big it's a wonder you manage to have sex with other people," Geralt ground out. Jaskier filled him and had stamina enough that he'd be feeling it for a few days._ _ _

___"Well," Jaskier panted, flushing at Geralt's words, "it's a good thing, then, that you're always eager to have me, hm? Always so good to me," Jaskier sucked a bruise under Geralt's ear, his thrusts steadily growing stronger. He was trying to pace himself, to savor Geralt's pleasure as much as his own._ _ _

___Geralt laughed and flushed as Jaskier praised him, the hand on his cock was working more sloppily, so he batted it away and grasped himself. The contrast of his own calluses compared to Jaskier's softer hands drew a surprised moan from him and he thrusted back against Jaskier._ _ _

___They moved without speaking for some time, the sounds of panting and moaning filling the room. Jaskier's grip around Geralt's waist grew bruising and his other hand had taken to sweeping and scratching through Geralt's chest hair. He felt his legs start to tremble, the familiar tingle of getting close tickling up the backs of his thighs._ _ _

___Geralt gripped Jaskier by the ass, his legs falling further open so he wouldn't overbalance, and he touched himself faster. He threw his head back at some point and felt Jaskier bite around his neck._ _ _

___"Sweetheart, won't come for me?" he growled and Jaskier keened, a pretty little sound from the back of his throat. Geralt was close but he wanted to come with the feel of Jaskier's come filling him up, dripping down his thighs._ _ _

___"Yeah, fuck Geralt, you're so hot. So tight around me, darling." With each word Geralt felt his control slipping. Jaskier's thrust grew more frantic, he couldn't decide whether to moan or to bite Geralt's shoulders. His orgasm hit him almost unexpectedly, wringing out a hoarse sound from his throat and making his eyes roll._ _ _

___Just when Geralt thought he'd finally snap, he heard Jaskier groan and felt warmth fill him. Jaskier kept thrusting shallowly and Geralt finally felt the fingers of orgasm grasp at the edges of his consciousness and wrench. He came with a soundless scream, blanking at the edges, his senses torn between the feeling of his own hand, Jaskier still half hard but so big inside him and sticky warm come slicking his thighs._ _ _

___He felt his world tilt and when he was done panting and seeing stars he noticed Jaskier had pulled off and put them on their sides. He rolled to face him and was greeted by a sleepy smile. He kissed said sleepy smile and caressed Jaskier's side, goosebumps rising in his wake._ _ _

___Getting up to get cleaned was another test of wills. Geralt felt wobbly on his knees, his lower back twinged pleasantly, but he managed. He went to clean himself, dreading letting come dry on his body hair, and came back to clean Jaskier, who was dozing._ _ _

___"Hey," Jaskier said, after they were both cleaner and tangled under the sheets, his head resting on Geralt's chest._ _ _

___"Sleep, Jaskier," Geralt mumbled, sleepy himself, petting Jaskier's hair._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever be able to write something that is not fade to black? It is yet to be seen. So, thoughts?  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
